


Home Delivery

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [10]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Facials, Humiliation, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha teaches Ruki a new way of humiliating Reita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous installments in this series, this might as well be PWP. There's no plot in this. For those of you who remember part 8, I got a few comments saying "poor Uruha didn't get to join." I actually felt bad about it myself, so here's a little treat for those of you who like Ru/Uru/Rei. Plus, it was a good excuse for me to finally try my hand at cuckolding. I hope I did well!

_“You what?”_ Uruha's voice came out a little grainy through the speakers on Ruki's phone, but Reita could still hear him clearly from his kneeling position on the floor.

“We're inviting you to a threesome,” Ruki said, face deadpan as he leaned back on the couch.

_“Right now?”_

“Why not?”

_“Usually when I get booty calls, they give me a couple hours notice.”_

Ruki raised an eyebrow, though Reita thought it pointless, since Uruha couldn't actually see it. “Do you get a lot of booty calls?”

_“What, suddenly jealous you're not single?”_

“Nah. This way, I get to make the booty calls.”

 _“And you're all about being in control...”_ Uruha trailed off on the other end, and Ruki just smirked. _“Okay, let me finish up, and I'll be right over. Anything I should bring?”_

Ruki looked at Reita inquiringly, and Reita shook his head. They should have everything they would need. “Just bring your gorgeous self,” Ruki said.

_“See you in half an hour or so.”_

“Bye.” He hung up the call, sliding his phone on the low table and crossing his legs. “You can speak and move freely until he gets here.”

Reita got up from the floor, stretching his legs and groaning as his joints popped. “Thanks.” They'd been to meetings all week, work this and work that, and when they hadn't been sleeping, they'd been putting the finishing touches to their house, decorations, house plants, more shelves for all of Reita's books, etc. It had all left them very drained, and Reita was looking forward to submitting again, to letting Ruki lift all the responsibility from his shoulders, to stop thinking and just obey.

Letting himself fall on the couch, Reita rested his head against the pillows and swung his legs over Ruki's lap. Ruki shot him a half-assed glare, and started gently massaging his feet. “You said I could move freely.”

“And you're gonna make me regret it already?” Ruki's voice may have been hard, but Reita could tell by his expression that he didn't really mind. Not with the way he was kneading Reita's soles.

“Maybe I'm in need of a punishment,” he taunted, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Also, damn, that feels nice.”

“Yeah, maybe. Your feet are tense, you know.”

“That's because you always keep me on edge.”

“Oh, I can edge you a lot more than this, baby,” Ruki said in a mocking voice, lifting his hand to slap the underside of Reita's feet flat with his palm, making Reita moan.

“Shouldn't we wait until Uruha gets here?”

“Then stop being a tease.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Or else.”

Reita grinned, lifting his head to pillow it on his hands. “Close enough.”

Uruha arrived only a little later than he'd said, but judging by his still damp hair, he'd showered before he left, so it was excusable. “I'm almost surprised to find you both with all your clothes on.”

“Scandalous, I know,” Reita replied cheekily, crossing one leg over the other in Ruki's lap.

“Uruha, help.” Ruki shoved Reita's legs off him. “He's being a fucking brat.”

Uruha bent down to greet Koron, scratching behind his ear fondly. “That's what I'm here for. What's the plan?”

“There is no plan,” Reita said, straightening up so he was sitting next to Ruki.

“Really?” Uruha raised an eyebrow incredulously. “It seems like every time you guys invite me to join, you always have an exact idea of what to do.”

“Not this time,” Ruki said, rubbing his shoulder. “We just need to blow off some steam, and figured the more the merrier.”

“Okay.” Uruha thought for a second. “Anything specific either of you need?”

Ruki shrugged. “A good fucking.”

“Anything humiliating.” Reita bit his lip, then added “Preferably an orgasm.”

“Preferably,” Uruha repeated, lifting his fingers in mock quotation.

“He doesn't always need one,” Ruki said with a grin. “Sometimes, I suspect he secretly enjoys having to walk around with a boner. Especially in public.”

Reita didn't feel the need to add anything, so he just looked expectantly at Uruha. Uruha sat down in an armchair and rested his elbows on his thighs, eyeing them both. “Have either of you heard of cuckolding?” They both nodded. “It's not like you have to be married to do it.”

“I thought it was more for monogamous couples, though,” Reita said. “Like, the husband gets jealous about his wife having sex with another guy. For us, that's pretty common.”

“If that's all cuckolding was, it'd get pretty boring after a while. You can do more with it than just jealousy play. With most couples I do it with, monogamous or not, the cuckold usually finds it humiliating to have to watch their partner be pleasured by another man, feeling pretty worthless themselves when they find out some other guy is better at making their partner scream than they are.”

“You sound like you have a lot of experience.” Ruki smirked when Uruha winked at him. “You enjoy third wheeling, then?”

“I don't get to do it that often, so it's more fun when I can,” Uruha said, fixing his gaze on Reita before he spoke again. “And yeah, I like making guys feel useless and incompetent, show them what a real man can do. Sometimes, their partners even let me fuck them afterwards. Especially women seem to enjoy watching their husbands clench on the same dick that just made their wife cum harder than they ever could.”

Reita let out a soft gasp, and Ruki chuckled. “We'll take the whole package, thanks.”

“Minus the extra anal,” Reita protested.

“Fine by me,” Uruha laughed. “That just means I get to cum in your boyfriend's ass and make you lick it up afterwards.”

“Really? Barebacking?” Ruki seemed hesitant, but Uruha placed his hand on his chest.

“I swear I've worn a condom with every single person I've fucked in the last year, and I got tested two months ago. If I'm not clean, you can kick me out of the band, string me up naked in Yoyogi park and flog me until I bleed.”

“You could have just said 'I promise', I would have trusted you. And well, I can say the same. I've been using condoms with everyone except Reita for the last three years and then some. And both of us are clean.”

“See? We'll be fine. Besides, I bet you can't wait to have your ass filled, Ru.”

“Hold on a second there.” Reita had to hold back a laugh as Ruki leaned forward in his seat, narrowing his eyes at Uruha. “You can fuck my mouth, my ass, hell, I might even let you pull my hair and smack my butt, but I don't sub to anyone.”

Uruha laughed again. “No worries, I'll play nice. But I hope you don't mind if I dominate him a little.” He nodded his head in Reita's general direction, and Reita felt his heart jump in his chest.

“Deal,” Ruki said, getting up and grabbing Reita's jaw firmly, turning his head to look at him. “Your usual boundaries still stand, anything specific you think might come up during this scene that you wouldn't be comfortable with?”

“No, Sir.”

“Your safe word?”

“Shoxx, as usual, Sir.”

“Just checking to make sure you still remember it, you haven't used it in a long time. You'll take anything I give you with a smile, won't you?” Ruki grinned before turning to face Uruha, and Reita felt himself blush. “How about you, Uru?”

“What, I need a safe word?” Uruha got up from his seat, taking off his hoodie. “Can't I just use his? We're already sharing you, might as well share everything else.”

“I meant boundaries.”

“Right. No gagging me, no tying me up, and if you spit on my face, I'm gonna punch you. But call me as many degrading names as you feel like, whatever gets you off.”

“Alright.” As Uruha came to stand next to him, Ruki grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, still holding Reita's head with his other hand to make sure he was watching. “You don't have to call me 'Sir' if you don't feel like it.”

Their lips met again, and Reita watched them kiss, biting his lip when he saw Ruki's tongue slip into Uruha's mouth. They were both breathless when they pulled apart for air, Ruki turning to him and licking his lips. “You. Strip and crawl to the bedroom, get out a rope, and wait by the bed, on your knees.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“'A' rope? How many do you have?”

Ruki grinned at Uruha, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling gently, making Uruha groan. “Enough that we could probably host a shibari convention.”

“Some day we should string Reita up and fuck his mouth upside down.” 

“I like your thinking.” Ruki headed to the bedroom, Uruha following close behind.

Reita was kneeling on the floor as instructed, stark naked, a bundle of rope in his lap and his arms at his sides. He looked up when Ruki walked over to him, obediently crossing his arms behind his back, and Ruki tied his wrists together securely. Uruha was in the middle of sliding his trousers off, humming at the sight. “You've got such a pretty slut, Ruki. It's a shame he can't satisfy you.”

“He can't?” Ruki looked at Uruha, puzzled, but Uruha gave him a grin and a look that said to play along.

“Why else would you come to me?” Uruha walked up to Reita, tipping his head back with a finger under his chin. “I can understand why, though. How such a tiny dick would be sufficient for anyone is beyond me.” Reita narrowed his eyes at him, and Uruha slapped him for it, making Reita grunt.

Ruki was starting to figure where Uruha was going with this, hopping up on the bed and beginning to undress. “Hey, bitch.” Ruki snapped his fingers to get Reita's attention, waiting until Reita looked him in the eyes before continuing. “Don't just sit there like a statue, make yourself useful. Get him nice and hard for me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita licked his lips, looking up at Uruha as he grabbed his cock and held it to Reita's lips helpfully. Reita didn't break eye contact as he opened his mouth, closing his lips around Uruha's cock and starting to suck. Uruha sighed softly, and Reita's dick stirred to life at the feeling of serving someone again. It had been too long since last time. He felt Uruha's dick swell in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head before he started bobbing slowly, lips gliding over Uruha's shaft.

Reita's concentration was broken as he heard a soft moan to the side, glancing over to see Ruki on his back on the bed, one hand clutching a bottle of lube, the other thrusting a slick finger into his ass. He frowned when he met Reita's gaze. “Did I say you could watch? Eyes on Uruha.”

Looking back up at Uruha, Reita found him grinning at him, and he continued sucking with a slight blush. Uruha's smirk widened, and he let go of his dick to tangle his fingers in Reita's hair, holding him still and fucking his mouth. While both humiliating and disappointing, not being allowed to watch Ruki prep himself was something Reita was used to. It was another blatant display of power, and the idea that he wasn't allowed to enjoy himself unless Ruki wanted him to was a massive turn on for Reita.

Giving Reita's hair a firm tug, Uruha pulled him off his dick with a wet pop. “At least he's somewhat useful as a cock warmer.”

Ruki slipped his fingers out of his ass, getting up from the bed and biting his lip at the sight of Uruha's hard dick, wet with precum and Reita's saliva. “Fuck, yeah, I can't wait to feel you inside me.”

“Good.” Uruha kissed Ruki, moaning into it as Ruki tugged on his hair. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Ruki mumbled against Uruha's lips, glancing at Reita from the corner of his eye and noting the way he stared at them hungrily. “I wanna ride you.”

“Works for me.” Uruha lay down on the bed, beckoning Ruki closer with a hand. Ruki obliged, straddling Uruha's hips and squeezing a good amount of lube in his palm, tossing the bottle away. He wrapped his hand around Uruha's dick, coating it with lube and enjoying the moans he could coax from Uruha with just his hand.

“Come closer, slut.” Ruki made it clear the command was for Reita, and he shuffled closer on his knees awkwardly. “Do you want me to ride him?”

Reita bit his lips, slightly swollen from sucking Uruha. He had little experience in this specific area, but he had an idea of what Ruki wanted from him. “Yeah, Sir, I want to watch him fuck you.”

“If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you lick me clean afterwards,” Ruki said with a grin, raising his hips and holding Uruha's cock as he sank down slowly. “Fuck, yeah, that feels good.”

Uruha groaned as Ruki's ass enveloped his dick, meeting his gaze and grabbing his thighs. “You're so tight, does your boyfriend ever fuck you?”

“Only when I let him, and that's pretty rarely.” Aided by Uruha's strong arms, Ruki lifted his hips slowly, moaning a little extra for show. “And he's not my boyfriend, he's just my cumdump.”

“Well then, cumdump,” Uruha said pointedly, turning his head to smirk at Reita. “You better watch how to properly fuck your master so that the next time you're allowed, you'll know how to do it.”

“If he thinks I'm ever letting him fuck me now that I know what a real man feels like, he's sorely mistaken.” Ruki leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on Uruha's thighs, starting to fuck himself on Uruha's dick.

Ruki knew, perhaps too well, how much it excited Reita to be reduced to nothing but a sex object, to be humiliated with the idea that he had no use or value beyond the physical. Reita had never before considered that he would find it equally hot to have even that taken away from him, but he couldn't deny how hard his dick was despite not having been touched yet. He felt utterly useless and pathetic, and he had to bite back a moan as he watched Uruha's dick disappear into Ruki's ass again and again.

When he noticed Reita watching him eagerly, Ruki threw his head back, lifting his balls to give Reita a better view of his ass stretched around Uruha's cock. “Yeah, keep watching, slut. I bet you wish it was you fucking me right now, huh? Your cock in my ass, making me moan?” Reita nodded slightly, and Ruki chuckled. “Dream on.”

Uruha bent his knees, holding Ruki up as he started thrusting into his ass, groaning as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Fuck, may I come in your ass, Ruki?”

“Well aren't you a good boy, asking for permission?” Ruki grinned, spreading his knees as far apart as he could. “Go ahead, but don't pull out.”

Uruha kept thrusting until he couldn't hold back any more, moaning as his hips slowed to a stutter. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Shh, baby, you've done your job.” Ruki's face hardened as he looked at Reita, cocking his head to the side. “On the bed. You're gonna lick every drop of his cum out of my ass, is that clear?”

Reita nodded frantically. “Yes, Sir.” He got up and crawled behind Ruki on the mattress, kneeling and trying to bend down as much as he could, but it was hard without his arms to balance on. He was grateful when Ruki grabbed his hair, holding Reita's head up as he shifted onto his knees and leaned forwards.

The first drop of cum started oozing out of his ass, and Reita was quick to lap it up with his tongue, moaning at the taste. He closed his eyes and pressed his face deeper into Ruki's ass, dragging his tongue over the taint and feeling Ruki shudder in response. More cum dripped from Ruki's hole, and Reita made sure to swallow all of it.

Uruha was starting to come to his senses, sitting up so he could kiss Ruki again, lips meeting briefly only to part again when Ruki moaned. Uruha shifted to the side so he could see Reita's face pressed into Ruki's ass, biting his lips at the sight. “Does it taste good, bitch? Do you like eating cum?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita had to pull back to answer, but he was yanked forwards again quickly by the hand in his hair.

“Then I know something you're gonna like.” Uruha leaned forwards on his elbows, lapping at Ruki's leaking dick and grinning at the gasp it elicited from Ruki. He wrapped his lips around the head, flicking his tongue into the slit, stroking the shaft with his hand.

Ruki moaned and cursed as he rocked back and forth, Reita's mouth on his ass, Uruha's on his dick, and it didn't take long before he came. He rolled onto his side, panting heavily, finally opening his eyes to watch Uruha grab Reita by the hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to open his mouth. Uruha started dribbling cum into Reita's mouth, and it was then that Ruki realised he hadn't swallowed. “Fuck, that's so hot.”

Reita thrashed in Uruha's hold, struggling for show, pleased to find that Uruha's grip didn't budge. His eyes clenched shut as Uruha's mouth closed over his, tongue pushing the rest of Ruki's cum past his lips and forcing him to swallow. Uruha kissed him deeply, and he was way too good at that for someone who had just had an orgasm, Reita thought. He groaned low in his throat when Uruha bit his lip and pulled away, slapping his cheek for good measure. “T-thank you, Sir.”

“Ruki's right, you are a fucking cumdump,” Uruha said with a grin. “And hard, too, even though we haven't touched you.”

Reita sobbed when Uruha's hand closed around his dick, giving him a few tugs. “Yes, Sir, so fucking hard. May I please cum?”

Uruha raised an eyebrow at Ruki, who had gotten up from the bed and was fumbling around with his clothes. “Get him on his back, ass at the edge of the bed. Kneel behind him, his head should be resting on your thighs, and hold his legs back for me.”

“Alright.” It took a bit of shuffling to get them into the right position with Reita's hands still tied behind his back, but Uruha managed. He held Reita's ankles, spreading his legs until he heard Reita groan beneath him. “There.”

“Perfect.” Ruki had grabbed his belt and folded it twice, and he swung it to lightly hit Reita's ass, making him mewl softly. “It hurts even more when your skin is pulled taut like this, right, bitch?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita barely got the words out before Ruki spanked him with the belt again, and he choked on a moan as he wiggled in Uruha's lap. “May I know why I'm being punished, Sir?”

“For getting hard in the first place.” Ruki delivered another smack to Reita's ass, rubbing the back of his thigh soothingly. “Good sluts know their purpose, and when I don't need your cock for anything, there's no reason for it to be hard, is there?”

Reita's breath hitched as Ruki spanked him again, and fuck, he almost wished Uruha would ease up a little, because it really did hurt being stretched like that. “No, Sir.”

“But you can thank Uruha for doing your job better than you.”

Reita looked up at Uruha, wincing as Ruki hit him again. “Thank you for fucking him,” he whispered, and Ruki struck him harder.

“I can't hear you.”

“Thank you for sucking him and making him cum,” Reita continued, louder this time, dick twitching between his legs. “Thank you for pleasuring my master, Uruha.” He was rewarded with another spank, the belt hitting right above his asscheeks, and he cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

He blinked until he could see Uruha again, and if he'd been expecting sympathy, he would have been disappointed. Uruha was watching him with hungry eyes, and Reita had to look away before he came without permission. Ruki kept spanking him until tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing loudly with every hit. Only when his ass was covered in red welts did Ruki stop, throwing the belt to the side and scratching his nails down Reita's thighs.

“Your pathetic crying has actually managed to get me hard again,” Ruki said, stroking his cock to prove his point. “How are you doing, Uruha?”

“Same as you.”

“Let go of his legs, gently.” Together, they lowered Reita to the floor, letting him find a more or less comfortable position on his knees. Ruki undid the rope tying his wrists together, and Reita let his arms fall limp by his sides. “I'm gonna let you stroke yourself,” Ruki said, waiting until Reita looked up at him, signalling that he was listening. “I'm even gonna let you cum, but only after both Uruha and I cum first, clear?”

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir.” Reita wasted no time in grabbing his dick, moaning at the blissful feeling of finally getting to relieve some of the pressure.

“Fuck, he's filthy.” Uruha walked up to Reita and grabbed his hair again, pulling his face forwards and thrusting his dick into his open mouth. “And he takes cock like a champ.”

“That's because he enjoys it.” Ruki was stroking his dick, watching Reita's eyes close in bliss as he gagged on Uruha's cock. “He loves having his face fucked, loves being used as a hole and nothing more.”

Reita moaned around Uruha's dick, and Uruha chuckled. “I think he's gonna cum too soon if you keep talking.”

“He wouldn't. Not after the last time he broke my rules, isn't that right, cunt?”

Reita whimpered quietly, hand clamping around the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm, clenching even tighter as Ruki laughed at him. He focused in stead on the taste of Uruha's dick, slurping and moaning until Uruha came in his mouth. He swallowed everything he had to give, and opened his eyes as Uruha let go of his head, only for his hand to be replaced by Ruki's in stead.

“What are you?” Ruki taunted, stroking his dick just out of Reita's reach, but close enough that he could see every vein and ridge.

Reita licked his lips at the sight of Ruki's dick, but quickly met his gaze when his hair was given another tug. “I'm Sir's cock whore, cumdump, painslut, anything and everything Sir wants me to be.”

“And what do you want me to do to you right now?”

Reita's gaze flickered between Ruki's face and his cock. “I want Sir to cum on my face, please.”

“Good boy.” Ruki grinned, pushing his dick into Reita's mouth a few times before pulling out just as he came, stroking himself to completion and spurting his cum over Reita's lips, cheeks, nose. When he was finished, he pulled back, still holding Reita's hair tightly, and looked down at Reita's dick, steadily leaking into his hand. “What are you waiting for?”

“Will Sir please...” Reita trailed off with a moan, hand clenching on his dick and his cheeks flushing deeply. He glanced over at Uruha, who had sat down on the edge of the bed and was watching them curiously. “Please tell me again what a worthless whore I am?”

Ruki smirked, yanking on Reita's hair, making him yelp as his neck was craned backwards. “You're a useless, pathetic, incompetent bitch,” he didn't miss the way Reita's hand sped up on his cock as he spoke. “And you're gonna cum all over yourself like the slut you are.”

Reita lost it, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as he came, spattering his abdomen with cum as he rocked his hips into his hand. He barely registered that he was being moved, and the next thing he knew, he was resting on the bed next to Ruki. He raised his head to look for Uruha, slightly worried when he couldn't see him. “Where did Uruha go?”

“Shh, take it easy.” Ruki's voice was soothing, and he gently pushed Reita's head down, placing a pillow underneath him. “He went to get some water and towels, he'll be right back.”

“Oh.” Reita sighed and closed his eyes, moving some hair out of his face with his clean hand. “For a second there, I was afraid we scared him off.”

“You're not getting rid of me that easily.” Uruha tossed them a water bottle, Reita grabbing it and gulping down mouthfuls. “And in case you didn't notice, I really fucking enjoyed that.”

“No, I noticed.” Reita started as something wet touched his belly, looking down to see Uruha cleaning the cum off him with a warm cloth. He handed the water bottle to Ruki and grabbed another towel, scrubbing his face.

“Yeah, you were definitely feeling it,” Ruki added when he had emptied the bottle, tossing it off the bed carelessly. “Is this a big thing of yours?”

“I didn't know seeing Reita so desperate and pathetic was gonna get me off as hard as it did.” Uruha raised an eyebrow and grinned, bursting into laughter afterwards. “No, like I said, it's just not something I can indulge in often. And for some reason, it was more exciting to do it with you guys.”

“We're just that good,” Reita said, handing his towel to Ruki and sliding a duvet over himself, curling up in the comfortable warmth.

“Just throw this in the washing machine,” Ruki said and handed the towel to Uruha after he'd wiped off his thighs. “Seriously, though, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Uruha took the towels and water bottle with him and left the room, returning moments later and sliding into bed behind Reita, wrapping an arm around his waist. “How about you guys? I could tell you were enjoying yourselves, but how was it?”

Ruki joined them under the covers, him and Reita looking at each other, both smiling. Reita decided to speak first. “It was different. Usually, Ruki humiliates me by using me for his own pleasure, but this time, he was doing it by not using me at all. It was a lot more frustrating to watch Ruki moan and squirm and not be the reason behind it, but it was also kinda hot to feel like I could be replaced that easily. Overall, I'd say it was great.”

“I usually have to come up with lots of new and creative ways to degrade Reita, but this was easier somehow. I think we'll invite you over more often.” Ruki giggled as Reita half-heartedly punched him in the shoulder. “Okay, I'm kidding, sort of. It was fun to fuck you and watch Reita be torn between loving it and being annoyed that he couldn't touch me. And your dick is absolutely nice.”

Uruha grinned. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Reita choked on a giggle between them, and soon, all three of them were cuddling up and sharing lazy kisses in between bouts of laughter.


End file.
